<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С людьми не бывает серьезных проблем by Windwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591791">С людьми не бывает серьезных проблем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave'>Windwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gates (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Vampires, not slash but can be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попасть в дом нового шефа полиции оказывается проще простого – настоящие замки на окна и двери во Вратах ставят лишь те, кто знает об истинной природе сонного пригорода.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С людьми не бывает серьезных проблем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Попасть в дом нового шефа полиции оказывается проще простого — настоящие замки на окна и двери во Вратах ставят лишь те, кто знает об истинной природе сонного пригорода.</p><p>Дилан бесшумно проходит по темному дому, обходя полуразобранные коробки.</p><p>Его всегда забавляла привязанность людей к вещам: за свою долгую жизнь он сменил много городов — и стран — и всегда приезжал в новое место, не отягощенный грузом бесполезных вещей.</p><p>Даже во Врата они привезли с собой лишь вещи Эмили — единственному человеку в их жизни, кому разрешается всё.</p><p>Дом — безликий, чистый, еще не успел пропитаться запахом его новых жильцов, но Дилан все равно безошибочно выбирает нужную ему дверь и бесшумно переступает порог.</p><p>Ник спит на боку, накрыв ладонью телефон, и склонившись чуть ниже, Дилан видит, как напряжена его рука.</p><p>Сара за его спиной спит куда спокойней, раскинувшись в постели.</p><p>Дилан беззвучно втягивает воздух, пахнущий теплой человеческой кожей и чистым потом, шампунем, ополаскивателем для белья, цветочным саше из бельевого шкафа... и кровью.</p><p>Крылья носа Дилана судорожно раздуваются.</p><p>На кисти Ника — царапина, свежая, едва различимая — может, Ник сам даже и не заметил, как зацепился за что-то.</p><p>Но в наполненной запахами чистоты комнате кровь звучит куда ярче — Дилан ощущает ее как тонкую алую нить, которую он может намотать на пальцы.</p><p>Он позволяет этому солоновато-медному запаху и ритму биения сердца Ника (чуть быстрее, чем у Клэр, чуть беспокойнее и сильнее) окутать себя, заглушить весь остальной мир.</p><p>Это опасно; Дилан кончиком языка ощущает выдвинувшиеся и заострившиеся клыки и усилием воли удерживает себя от того, чтобы не склониться еще ближе к беспокойно спящему человеку. Ему хочется вдохнуть запах чужой крови глубже, но он и без этого уже запомнил его, крепко намотал алую нить на пальцы и теперь уверен — чтобы не испытывал в его присутствии Ник — страх, напряжение, злость, Дилан легко почувствует это.</p><p>Почувствует — и сумеет использовать.</p><p>Но вряд ли в этом — втянув в последний раз теплый запах крови, Дилан отстраняется — будет необходимость.</p><p>Люди не доставляют серьезных неприятностей, и с этим человеком будет так же.</p><p>Наверняка будет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>